Yu Setoguchi
Yu Setoguchi (瀬戸口優 Setoguchi Yū) is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee. He is one of the primary characters of the Love Series, and the main love interest of Natsuki Enomoto. He is a third year student of Sakuragaoka High School and a member of the Film Club. (Stage Play) |Song = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |Novel = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (novel) |Anime = Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. -Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai- |title1 = Yu Setoguchi |caption1 = |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Purple |Blood_type = AB |Blood type = AB}} Songs Appearance :Yu is the tallest of the main six at 178cm, and has short, wavy brown hair and purple eyes. He wears the Sakuragaoka school uniform with his blazer open and shirt tucked into his pants. :In the warmer school seasons, he does away with the tie and wears his shirt untucked, with a couple of buttons loose at the top. Personality and Actions :Yu's a boy that gets along easily with boys and girls alike, and is generally seen as a "cool" character. He's not one to anger easily, and keeps a cool head when he's around his more energetic friends. He doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, but sometimes they slip out in muted ways. :When it comes down to romance, he does get naturally fixated on Natsuki and watches any potential suitors to her with suspicion. Though he takes his relationship with Natsuki for granted, he is still possessive of her, citing their history as childhood friends as the reason why. He still wants her to come to a decision on relationships without others, even clouding himself, influencing her. :Because of his experiences with Hina, Kotaro, and Natsuki, he's adopted a nurturing image that reportedly makes him look "more mature". Hobbies :As a member of the Film Club, he is akso involved in the production of student movies, but isn't as invested as his fellow members and friends Sota and Haruki. He does express a desire to become a film producer, however. Relationships Natsuki Enomoto :Yu and Natsuki have been friends and neighbors ever since they were children. Unaware to Natsuki, Yu pined for her as well, but kept his crush on her well hidden. They otherwise share a lighthearted relationship, which goes unchanged after they start dating for real. Hina Setoguchi :Yu's younger sister by two years. They share a fairly normal sibling relationship, with Hina being a carefree younger sister and Yu playing the more responsible older brother. While there are times when he gets annoyed by her antics and thinks her immature, she always seems to get her way in their household, what with her using his hand-me-downs and his frequent spoiling of her. He still makes time to treat her as good as possible, and often comforts her when she's heartbroken. As a result Hina thinks of him as ideal boyfriend material, but Yu does not think the same of Hina dating anyone due to knowing how immature she can get and his own brotherly protection coming into play. Koyuki Ayase :A fellow third year and classmate of Class 3-2. The two boys aren't very close, but they are acquaintances and talk from time to time. Koyuki internally declares Yu his rival for Natsuki's heart, but although Yu doesn't admit it the feeling is somewhat mutual, considering that the latter boy constantly looks in on the former when he hangs out with Natsuki. Nothing really comes of it until their last year of high school, when Koyuki finally gathers the courage to give himself a makeover and assert himself by taking Natsuki on a date. They run into each other after the deed, when Koyuki reassures her that he wouldn't make her cry like Yu supposedly did. They have a spat about who Natsuki does and does not belong to, and leave each other on negative terms. However, they're fine afterwards and leave school on a positive note. :During the time of his makeover phase, he wanted to compete with Yu on a fair and even playing field for Natsuki's heart, but Yu was reluctant to do so. Sota Mochizuki :A childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Haruki Serizawa :A childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Yu is aware of the latter boy's popularity with girls, which puts him on airs with him once Natsuki asks him to help with confession rehearsals. Akari Hayasaka :A high school friend, and an acquaintance through Natsuki. She and the Art Club were asked to collaborate on his Film Club's final project, and she was chosen to make the final paintings for it. Miou Aida :A high school friend, and an aqcuaintance through Natsuki. She and the Art Club were asked to collaborate on his Film Club's final project. Kotaro Enomoto :A childhood friend and neighbor. As with Natsuki, he looks after him like he would a younger sibling due to their closeness both as people and as neighbors. Saku Akechi :Yu's Japanese teacher. Oversees the Film Club. Trivia * Yu has an in-character Twitter, but it's been discontinued since 2015. * His favorite food is ramen. * Natsuki and Yu on separate occasions have stated that Yu sees Natsuki's gender as "Natsuki"Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu Chapter 1, meaning that he acknowledges her as a friend but not as a romantic interest. * At one point, Yu's height was written down as 180 centimeters''Yakimochi no Kotae'' Chapter 7. References Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2